Over The Edge
by BoBoMALEC
Summary: The team finally pushes Tony to his breaking point. He quits NCIS after a horrible turnout. Tony joins another team and family. While love blossoms from friendship. Tony x MaleOC Fornell x Jimmy
1. Aftermath

AN: I do not own NCIS only the plot and OC's of this story. This takes place at the end of season 3 when Gibbs leaves and goes to Mexico.

~Tony POV~

Gibbs had left me in charge of the team with only a "you'll do". He didn't say anything else just "you'll do". That was about a month ago and I was ready to crumble. Gibbs knew how I felt when he left. I know he saw the look in my eyes. He said he would always be there for me, but now I know who I can and cannot trust.

When he left I had fallen apart with no one to help me. The team didn't listen to me because I wasn't Gibbs. I was a joke to them. Abby was too busy thinking of ways to get Gibbs back to even help me. Ziva and McGee didn't listen to orders because to them I wasn't fit to be the leader of the team. McGee thinks being SFA is easy. I haven't even given him half the work he's supposed to do as SFA. Ducky was too busy ranting about Gibbs to even pay attention to me.

All I had was my autopsy gremlin, Em, and TC. Fornell had found me in one of the interrogation rooms when we had a joint case. He admitted to following me because I was in bad shape and he wanted to make sure that I was alright. We started going out for drinks and got to know each other better so know I'm uncle Tony to little Emily. I even learned his MOAS. He has a secret crush on a certain autopsy gremlin. He's like the father I never had.

Jimmy actually listened when I talked. We hung out a lot and had movie nights every Friday. I even learned about his weird shoe fetish and the fact that he liked TC. He was who I went to when I needed help. He is like a little brother to me.

Emilio or Em for short was the best thing that had ever happened to me. He worked with an agency that was higher up than NCIS. We had been best friends since I moved to DC. He even helped me get TC and Jimmy together. We ran into each other literally.

~Flashback~

I was taking an early morning jog it was around five in the morning. I had my earphones in and my eyes closed. That's when I ran into a wall, or at least what I thought was a wall.

I braced myself for fall that was more than likely going to hurt like hell. When it didn't come I opened my eyes only to meet a pair of silver-blue eyes. The man had wild brown hair and chiseled features. I looked down and flushed in embarrassment when I saw that he had stopped me from falling.

I Iooked down and flushed in embarrassment when I saw that he had stopped me from falling.

He pulled me upright with a smile and then unwound his arms from my waist. I pulled my earphones out my ears and shoved them in my pocket.

"I'm so sorry for running into you I wasn't paying attention" I rushed out while my tan cheeks were dusted pink from embarrassment.

"It is no problem. I wasn't paying much attention either"The man spoke his voice heavy with an Italian accent.

"Italiano?"I asked surprised.

"Si, lo sei anche tu" He answered with a small smile.

"Yes, I am Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," I said sticking my hand out to shake.

"It is nice to meet you, Tony. I am Emilio Moretti, but you can call me Em"Emilio replied shaking my hand.

"I really am sorry for running into," I said again.

"How about you make it up to me by getting a coffee with me?"Emilio asked with a smile.

"That sounds good. Do you know any good coffee shops around here?"I answered watching as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"Do I" He replied.

~Flashback End~

Ever since then we had been best friends. The team doesn't even know about Em. The only people who know about Em are TC and Jimmy. He had always been there for me even during the rough times. He had wanted to come see me when I got the Plague, but I didn't let him because I didn't want the team to know about him. All the times I was injured and played it off. He was always at my apartment ready to help me.

He had wanted me to join his team, but I had always told him that I couldn't. I might actually take him up on his offer after what happened a few days ago. Gibbs is back. I came into the office only to see all my things in a box back on my old desk. That was a few days ago that was how this was going to go.

I was already getting grilled at by Gibbs for nothing. I sat at my desk thinking about what the hell I was going to do. I pulled out my phone and hit the number two on speed dial. Bringing my phone to my ear waiting for TC to pick up the phone.

~TC POV~

I picked up my phone glancing at the caller id to see who it was. I answered and brought the phone up to my ear.

"What's up kid?"I asked when I heard the quiet "hey" over the phone.

"Um, TC do you wanna go for drinks after work?"Tony asked in a shaky voice.

"Tony whats wrong?"I asked leaning forward in my seat a little.

"Just come get me after work and you'll understand"Tony answered.

"Alright kid I'll be there at seven on the dot and then I'll come up and get you" I answered before hanging up.

Something was wrong very wrong and I did not like the sound of his voice. For the past few days, he had been avoiding me and I didn't know why. If someone had hurt him I was going to gut them like a fish.


	2. Surprises

~Tony POV/Time Skip~

I bought the phone to my ear not having to glance at the caller id to know it was TC. He was always on time no matter what.

"I'm downstairs checking in I'll be up in a minute to come get you," TC said his voice gruff.

"Alright I'll be waiting and TC promiseme you won't do anything rash that you might regret later"I replied trying to ease the situation that was going to come later.

"Kid it can't be that bad and don't you have more faith in me,"TC said and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I have faith in you but this is going to shake you to the core"I snarked back.

"Alright I'm getting my visitors tag and then coming up get your things" TC replied before hanging up the phone.

I put my phone down knowing I was being watched looked up to meet the eyes of Gibbs. I broke eye contact to gather my things before TC came. I was pulling on my jacket when the silver elevator doors slid open to reveal TC. The look of shock and anger overcame his face before he quickly masked it. Stepping out of the elevator he made his way over toward my desk.

"Gibbs it's good to see you again," TC said tightly. If Gibbs heard the undertone venom in the sentence he didn't comment on it. He nodded in TC's direction as a greeting.

"Why are you here Tobias?"Gibbs asked getting right to the point.

I'm here to pick up DiNutso for drinks" TC answered with a smirk in my direction.

"You know I hate it when you call me that five foot"I threw back watching his eyes narrow at me.

"Whatever kid let's go and I'm not short," TC said moving toward the elevator. (I have nothing against short people)

"Ok Dad" I mocked trailing behind him.

"You wish I was your Dad kid" TC replied smirking as we stepped into the elevator.

"You have some serious explaining to do," TC said once the elevator doors closed. I winced when he said this because I could hear how mad he was without having to look at his face.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you. I haven't even told Em that Gibbs is back" I said as TC stopped the elevator. He turned to me with a worried expression

"Are you okay though Tony?"He asked not breaking eye contact with me.

"Yeah TC I'm just tired" I answered sending a reassuring smile to TC.

"Well then I'm dropping you off at Emilio's so you can rest and then tomorrow you will be taking the day off and we will be talking,"TC said with no room for argument and then started the elevator back up.

~Time Skip/Em's House~

We pulled up to Em's house seeing his black Lamborghini Aventador parked out front. When the car shut off I stepped out along with TC.

I was nervous as we walked up to the door and unlocked it. We stepped into the house to see Em walking around the corner toward us in a black button up and black jeans.

"Hey, Tony hey TC what brings you by?"He asked stopping in front of us with a smile.

"I'm dropping the kid off he has something to tell you I'll be back for him tomorrow," TC said stepping back out the door.

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING TRAITOR" I yelled out after TC only to have him wave at me as he peeled out of the driveway.

"Come on Anthony it can't be that bad. We will talk over dinner my treat?"Em asked grabbing a jacket from the closet at my nod. I set my things down on the couch quickly stepping back over to Em. I didn't want to tell him that Gibbs was back because I knew how protective of me he was. But I had to tell him once he found out Gibbs was as good as dead.

"Where do you want to go, Anthony?"He asked as we stepped into the car and started it up with a rough purr. It didn't take me long to choose where I wanted to go.

"Can we go to the Italian bar on 14th Street?"I asked with a smile. my smile grew even wider when he hummed in approval. We peeled out of the long driveway smoothly.

~Time Skip~

We had been sitting in the restaurant for about five minutes now and I was even more on edge than I was at the house. I had to tell him some time and there was no time like the present.

"Um you know how TC said I had something to tell you well um I may not have been truthful with you the other day," I said wincing at the look he gave me. Em had never liked it when I lied about things especially things that hurt me in the end.

"What happened Anthony?"He asked after our food came to the booth we were sitting at. I took a deep breath hoping this wouldn't end too badly.

"GibbscamebacktoNCIS" I let out in one breath as I tried to make myself as small as I could at the confused look he gave me before realization and anger dawned onto his face.

"You mean to tell me that the man who left you in charge of his horrible team is back like nothing ever happened. Let me guess the coglione is already on your ass" Em whisper yelled to me. I shook my head shakily.

"You are not going back there with those people I'm tired Anthony of seeing you hurt" Emilio said leaving no room for arguments.

"What about my job my apartment? I can't just quit and loose everything"I replied with a frown.

"You will do what we were planning and join my team and as for your apartment you can move in with me" Emilio answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't want to be a bother Em it's fine" I said with little conviction.

"Have you seen my home it's huge with just me living there you will be no bother quite the opposite if you ask me" He said waving the waitress over to our table to pay for the bill. I looked up when the bar door opened only to see Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee coming through the door.

"We need to leave now Em look at the door"I whisper yelled with panic. When he turned to the door his eyes narrowed and his lips curled up in a silent snarl.

They hadn't seen us yet so Emilio moved his body in front of mine and turned his back towards the door pulling me into his arms hoping they wouldn't see me.

When they passed by our table and didn't see me we stood up and quickly headed for the door keeping myself in front of Emilio larger frame.

When we made it outside the door I heard my name being called and glanced around to see the group headed for the door. We made a beeline straight for the car hoping to get there before they go to us.

We hopped into the car and peeled out of the lot quickly only to have the back of the car shot at. I knew Emilio would be pissed off because well let's face it all together his car costs about 800 grand.

Turning in my seat and saw the NCIS black Mustang following us.

"There following us Em and it's too much traffic to lose them" I pointed out watching as he gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white.

"Well then Bambino we'll lead them right into our lions den" He replied with a smirk when my cheeks flushed at the pet name. He started turning on the long concrete road that led a few miles down towards the house.

When we got to the house Emilio turned the car so that his side was facing the road and mines was facing the house.

"You stay in the the car piccolo" Emilio told me grabbing his gun from under the seat and stepping out of the car. I took of my seatbelt and faced his back as he closed the door and put his gun in the back of his pants just as the NCIS Mustang came speeding down the road.


	3. Fights and Discussions

~Emilio POV~

I made sure that my gun was tucked securely in the back part of my jeans and wouldn't come out easily. The black Mustang came to a screeching halt a few yards away and three people stepped out. The older man with silver hair who I assumed was Gibbs was glaring at me as if I had killed someone close to him. The only girl of the group had a taunting look on her face but was still vigilant and ready to strike. while the last man struck me as the brains of the group seeing as he had an Ipad tucked securely under his arm.

"What is wrong with you people shooting at my car you scopa must be out of your minds"Iyelled crossing my arms over my chest. Now maybe I was overreacting but my car was one of the most important thingsin my life. Anthony being the most important though he didn't know to what extent. He was going to find out soon.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have run from us and wewouldn't have had to shoot at your car" Gibbs replied snarkily. I wonder what crawled up his ass and died. I rolled my eyes at the statement knowing it wasn't a reason to open fire on a citizen. I know everything about NCIS because of who my father is. My full name is Emilio Jarvis Moretti and yes the Jarvis comes from my father. Clayton Jarvis the Secretary of the Navy so you can only imagine what I know about NCIS.

"I don't know whoyou think you are but you must not know who I am and trust me I am not one to be trifled with," I said watching as the smirk that overtookZiva's face before it was quickly masked as Gibbs spoke up again.

"We are NCIS agents and you have one of our agents that we would like back," Gibbssaid scooting forward some. There was no way I was letting them take Anthony he wasn't just some package that could be passed around and I hated people who played with emotions.

"You mean Anthony well sorry to say but he is going nowhere with you and if you want reassurance then you can hear it from his mouth" I replied cooly glancing at the three agents to make sure they were not trying to come any closer. Though he nodded his eyes narrowed at me even more as I started walking back to the car being careful not to turn my back on them. Moving to the passenger's side watching as Anthony rolled down the window for me.

"They want to talk to you bambino is this okay?" I asked frowning at the insecurity in his eyes. This 'team' of his had made him feel so worthless that was the opposite of what a team was supposed to do.

"It is fine Em as long as I can stay right by you" Tony answered leaning into my hand as I started running my fingers through his hair.

"I promise you miele they will not take you away from me andif theytrywelllet usjustsay someinformationmightshow upon fathers desk," I said planting a light kiss on his forehead, helping him up out the car as a smile overtook his face when I said the part about my father, and closing the door. We walked around the car and towards the NCIS team all whilst I kept a steady arm around Anthony's waist. If anything happened I could easily move him into the house which had bulletproof windows and a lockdown mode.

"Tony what are you doing here and with this man, you and Tobias said you were going out for drinks," Gibbs said looking closely at me and Em. He didn't like Emilio because he didn't know him like I did. Gibbs didn't like unknown people he couldn't read like an open book and if you weren't close to Emilio you would only see what he wanted you to see.

" I am your boyfriend now tesoro. You are mine now as I am yours we will continue this but for now we have problems to deal with" Emilio whispered in my ear before I could respond to Gibbs. I nodded my head with a smile that reached my eyes as Em smiled back. I had always wanted Em anyone who couldn't see that was blind.

"This is Emilio my boyfriend" I replied with a smile as he would his hand with mine.


	4. Out Of Line

I do not own NCIS or its characters only the OC's.

~Tony POV~

"What the hell is going on Dinozzo?"Gibbs barked out staring in shock at Tony and Emilio. This was going to be bad and they knew it. Gibbs wouldn't let up especially not when he didn't know what was going on.

"I have told you all you need to know"I answered back keeping my face stoic. Gibbs didn't know anything about me he knew of my past and that was it. There was so much I didn't know tell Gibbs. He knows what the files on my told him.

"What the hell do you mean Dinozzo and watch who you're talking to," Gibbs said moving forward good gun still leveled at us. Before I knew it Emilio was moving with Gibbs pushing me directly behind him and keeping his larger body covering me.

"Don't move from where you are"Em said forcefully making Gibbs stop in his tracks. This was going to end badly and someone was going to end up hurt. Gibbs doesn't know Emilio but I do and when it comes to people he cares about he is protective. Even Clayton was protective of me and if he finds out everything that has happened and that Gibbs is back he's going to go crazy.

"Move out of the way. I don't know who you are and honestly I don't care," Gibbs said his voice calm and leveled but on the inside, I knew he was boiling mad.

"No Gibbs you move"I replied anger in my eyes as I took the gun from the waistband of Emilio's pants and moved next to him aiming at Gibbs.

"You should have stayed behind me Bambino" Em whispered to me. I wasn't going to let him fight my battles for me.

"I can take care of myself"I replied in the same hushed tone he had used. Gibbs was out of line right now and none of what he was doing was necessary. If Emilio got hurt because he was trying to protect me I would be devastated. A shot rang out through the air emitting from me once I saw Gibbs attempting to inch forward. It was my first and last warning shot. I didn't want any bloodshed but this has to end.

"What the hell is going on here?" The familiar voice of Clayton was heard from the front porch of the house. I turned and locked eyes with Clayton seeing his eyes widen probably at the hot anger my body language conveyed. He was wearing his usual white button-up with black dress pants signifying he had come straight from work to visit his son. His eyes moved from me and Emilio to Gibbs more than likely trying to find a way to fix the situation.

"What are you doing here Jarvis?"Gibbs asked his voiced laced with surprise but the gun still trained on us. Shit was about to hit the fan and it was going to get messy. Everyone here was a federal agent except for Clayton who was higher up then Gibbs' team.

"I could ask you the same thing Jethro, but I could also ask why you are pointing a gun at my son and his friend"Clayton replied his voice hard as he stepped off the porch and more towards the car.

"We did not know that he was your son and he ran from us" Ziva stated as if the answer was obvious. I knew the way she answered the question had Clayton's blood pumping. For her to have the audacity to speak to him in such a way was shocking.

"Watch your who your speaking to like that Ms. David or I will have you sent back to your father," Clayton said closing his hands behind good back at the glare Gibbs had shot him.

"You don't shoot at people when they run from you" Emilio yelled out in exasperation. I could tell this whole situation was pissing him off.

"No, but we do shot at suspects running from us" McGee replied reaching behind to his back pocket and pulling out a piece of paper and unfolding it.

"Emilio Jarvis we are here to take you in for questioning about the murder of Colonel Hall," Gibbs said pulling out a picture of a young female with dusty blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"I've never seen that women in my life," Emilio said while he and myself took a few more steps toward Clayton.

"Well, then where were you at 9 pm on July 19?" Gibbs asked Emilio. How dare he accuse or even connect Em to a murder when he had been with me for that week. We had flown to Rio de Janerio as a birthday gift for me.

"He was with me for my birthday through the whole week" I answered Gibbs' question while putting my back against the car with Emilio on my right side and Clayton on my left.

"I asked Mr. Jarvis here where he was not you Dinozzo," Gibbs said and you could practically hear his teeth grinding together. What I said was true if they believed it or not we have proof of our trip. They are pissed already knowing that the one lead they had is wrong. How it connected to Emilio I have no clue but I sure as hell am going to find out.

"You did ask me a question but Anthony gave you the same answer I would have" Emilio practically spat at Gibbs. Fuck he was hot when he was mad. His steel blue eyes seemed brighter than ever when he got angry.

"I would like evidence to this and then I am taking both of you in for questioning," Gibbs said glaring at the older Italian. Emilio had absolutely no respect for Gibbs after all the stuff he had helped me through because of this man.

"WIll a receipt do Jethro?" Clayton asked glancing towards the garage. I already knew what he was talking about once the sentence started. While we were in Rio we made two very amazing purchases.

When we came back from Rio Clayton had given me my birthday present. He had gotten me a Chow Chow who was already trained and I had named him Bruce. But while we were in Rio Emilio had gifted me with something else and it had to be one of the best gifts I have ever received. He had gotten me a dark blue Bugatti Chiron. When I first found out what he had done I had refused the car and told him that it was too much, but he had found a way to convince me to take it. So I was the proud owner of the car that now sat in his garage.

I moved around Emilio's car and towards the garage, the Springfield XDM still clutched in my hand. I put in the pin and watched as the light grey garage doors opened revealing the car and two walls full of weapons.

"What the hell has that many weapons in a garage of all places?" McGee asked no one in general. I stepped into the garage and unlocked the driver door and slipped into the car. Reaching over in the seat and opening the glove compartment I took out the ownership papers and stepped out of the car and made my way out of the garage.

As the garage was closing back a big black fluff barreled towards me stopping at my feet. Bruce looked up at me tilting his head to the side and wagging his tail. I stuck my hand out stroking his fur before heading back towards Emilio and Clayton who were watching me with smiles on their faces.

I beamed back as I passed the papers over to Clayton. With the papers in hand, he made his way over to Gibbs and handed him the paperwork on the car.

"And this is important to what I asked how?" Gibbs asked looking down at the paper. He is so dense sometimes.

"It shows that we were in Rio if you look at when and where the car was purchased" Emilio answered in a smooth voice. Jesus Christ this man was going to drive me crazy if just his voice turned me on.

"I still need to take you in so I can write an official report and you are still a suspect because of the evidence found at the crime scene and you have work to do Dinozzo," Gibbs said handing the car's paperwork back to Clayton.

"Actually I don't Gibbs. I'm resigning from my position as an NCIS agent" I replied watching as he and his team looked on in shock.

"We'll finish this at NCIS headquarters. You turn around and put your hands behind your back" Gibbs said pulling out a pair of handcuffs and making his way over to us.

"Meet me at NCIS bambino?" Emilio asked brushing a light kiss on my jaw after I nodded my head. A few seconds later Gibbs came up behind Emilio and cuffed him all while sending me a pointed look.

"You coming too, Clayton?" I asked to his retreating back.

"No, you go ahead Tony I'll stay here with Bruce" Clayton answered from the porch of the house.

"Alright, I'll see you later then"I called out with a wave. I leaned down to pet Bruce before stepping into Emilio's car and starting it back up again. Emilio had taught me how to drive a semi-automatic a while ago so now I can drive his car easily.

I peeled out and onto the driveway before Gibbs had even got Emilio into the car. I wanted to get there before them so I could turn in my resignation letter officiallyand pack up my things. I also had to find out about this case and how it connected to Emilio. I sped down the secluded road that was used to get to the driveway and when I hit traffic I maneuvered the car through it and kept going. By the time I got close to the NCIS headquarters the traffic had died down and I didn't have to worry about dodging so many cars. Pulling into the parking garage I checked the time and saw that I had gotten here in a little under 15 minutes.

~With Emilio~

"Ziva try to keep up with him without killing us please," Gibbs said gripping his door tighter. I let out a small laugh at that. My car could drive faster than theirs in reverse.

"There is no such thing as keeping up with my car and especially not with Anthony behind the wheel driving," I said in a smug voice. I could see Gibbs' hands tightening again and knew it wasn't because of Ziva's driving. I love pissing people off especially people who hurt what's mine. I couldn't wait for all of this to blow up in this man's face. The man who had caused my Anthony so much pain and frustration. I know everything that Gibbs has ever done to Anthony. I was told everything and it hurt so much to see him in so much pain and anger caused by this man and his lackeys.


	5. Hidden Allies and Embarrassment

~Tony POV~

Stepping into the darkened bullpen I let out a relieved sigh seeing that there wasn't anyone here. I quickly made my way up the stairs and to the Director's office hoping that he was still there. Passing by Cynthia's now abandoned desk I opened the door to see Vance typing at his computer still with a steaming cup of what I assumed was tea at his desk. Many people didn't know this but I and Vance were actually friends. I'm even very close to Jackie and the kids. He looked up once I came in and motioned me to sit at his desk.

"Why are you back here, I thought you left earlier with Tobias?" Leon asked shutting down his computer and putting his full attention on me.

"Well I had and then I went with Emilio and was having a nice time until your stupido employees showed up and shot at us" I answered knowing he could hear the anger in my words without me raising my voice.

"What do you mean they shot at you, Tony? Where are Emilio and Tobias? Are they hurt? Do I need to contact SecNav?" Leon fired of questions one after the other while coming to stand in front of me and checking me over for any injuries.

"After Tobias came and got he dropped me off at Em's house and we went to that Italian bar that I like. When we were about to leave Gibbs' team walked in and they saw us as we were leaving, so we ran for the car and as we were driving off they shot at the ca-" I was cut off by the outraged noise my statement pulled from Leon.

"They can't shoot at you...I am not going to let this stand. What if they had hit the NOS in the back of Emilio's car?" He was beyond pissed by now you could see it on his face. The next time he saw Gibbs it was not going to end pretty.

"Jarvis already knows, they followed us all the way to the house. Jarvis was there to visit Emilio and he came outside once he heard me shoot at Gibbs" I replied watching his face contort into a look of shock which in turn made me start chuckling.

"You shot at Gibbs?"

"I did and I'll do it again if he does anything to Emilio"

"Why would Gibbs do anything to Emilio?"

"Well Gibbs arrested Emilio as a suspect for a case and they are on their way here now. I just saw them about 2 miles out" Jarvis answered leaning against the doorway with Bruce at his side. He had also changed into casual clothing and was now sporting a pair of blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt. How he walked into the room without me noticing, I have no idea.

"You took Emilio's other car didn't you?" I questioned smiling at the smug look on his face. When Jarvis could take Emilio's cars he did because all of them were nice and amazing to drive. Gibbs would be pissed to see that Leon was also on my side. Leon chuckled when Jarvis nodded his head in confirmation.

"So what do we do now just sit and wait for them to come to us?" I asked leaning more into the ebony leather chair under me while I called Bruce over to jump up and sit on my lap. Once he had situated himself I let my hands play with his thick black fur and let out a content sigh.

"That is the only thing we can do for now Tony" Leon answered pushing a chair out for Jarvis and before sitting back behind his desk.

"So what's going on between you and Emilio now?" Jarvis asked once we had stationed ourselves in our chairs.

"N-nothing is going on between us" Answering the question I already knew they could see the dark red crawling on my cheeks.

"That kiss didn't seem like nothing to me" He replied smirking at me while drawing a sharp gasp from Leon.

"You kissed?" Leon asked now with wide eyes and suddenly more interested and surprised than before.

"It wasn't even a kiss just a brush of lips" I replied shoving my face into my hands.

"You admitted it though. He kissed you on your jaw, which is way more intimate than just a normal kiss" Jarvis pointed out looking all too proud of himself... Smug bastard. This was embarrassing on so many levels. Just talking about Emilio and myself had me blushing like a virgin.

"Okay, he kissed me that was all. It was just a kiss" I replied defensively hoping they would drop the conversation. However, the odds were not in my favor seeing as they starting grinning madly at each other.

"So does that mean you two are dating now?" Leon asked resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. I groaned when mischievous smirk fell on his face.

"Fine, yes we're dating. Happy now" I answered all while feeling my cheeks heat up. Once they started laughing I shoved my face into Bruce's fur.

"Aw, come on Tony no need to be embarrassed. We already knew you guys had a thing for each other, we were just waiting for it to happen" Jarvis said clapping me on my back with a broad smile on his face.

"It was only a matter of time before it happened we all knew this" Leon said chuckling at the startled look that crossed my face. How could we have been so obvious yet so oblivious at the same time?

"Okay you guys are making me feel like an airhead for not noticing this whole time," I said throwing a glare at the now laughing men.

"No need to feel that way kid, we've all been there," Leon said after he finally managed to stop laughing. I was pretty sure they had they both loved their significant others and were always wrapped around their fingers.

Jarvis especially was wrapped around Liliana's little finger. She was a very nice and beautiful woman with an amazing personality to accompany her looks. When I first met her the resemblance between her and Emilio was uncanny.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Bruce jumped off my lap and crouched down with a growl facing the door. We all sat up straighter and I called Bruce back over to me watching as he stopped growling and sat next to my chair still starting at the door intently. Once the door to Leon's office was slowly opened we all stared in shock at the newcomer. Well, that was the last person I expected to show up.


End file.
